callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Allen
Private First Class Joseph Allen '''(AKA '''Alexei Borodin)File:Joseph Allen killed.jpg was a playable character and the main protagonist in the early part of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He is introduced in "S.S.D.D." helping Sergeant Foley train Afghan National Army troops at Firebase Phoenix in Afghanistan. He then undergoes a selection phase for Task Force 141, running "The Pit", prior to engaging local OpFor troops immediately after. He is then hand-picked by Shepherd to go undercover in Vladimir Makarov's cell under the alias Alexei Borodin. Allen was killed by Makarov when attempting to escape from Zakhaev International Airport in the level "No Russian", having learned about his real identity. He became a victim of a conflict of goals between General Shepherd and Makarov. It is interesting to note that his voice is heard later in the game after he has been picked for Task Force 141, making him the one of the few playable characters in the Call of Duty series to be heard (another example of which is the Thermal Imaging TV Operator in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). Before joining the Rangers, he lived in Ithaca, NY. Locations *Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan - Assisted in the training of local military forces, participated in combat operations IVO Firebase Phoenix. *Red Zone, Afghanistan - Helped take control of small Afghan school and town. *Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow - Participated in CIA-sponsored deep-cover infiltration of Makarov's inner circle; compromised and killed by Makarov. Trivia * PFC. Allen is the only character in the Call of Duty series to be in four different factions (CIA, Ultranationalist Party, Army Rangers, and Task Force 141). * The name Alexei Borodin might be a reference to the first Call of Duty game, because of the fact that the first playable Russian character's first name is Alexei, and the first person the player meets has the last name "Borodin". ** Another possibility is that the name Alexei Borodin is a reference to Russian composer Alexander Borodin. *Along with Soap, Allen is given a large speaking role. * He is one of two playable characters in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 whose bare hands are seen; the other character being James Ramirez in "Second Sun", although Ramirez's hands were only seen through tears in his gloves. * The tattoos on Allen's chest that were added as part of the operation are Russian Prison tattoos. The cathedral is symbolic of how long a person has been in prison, with each steeple representing a sentence. The cathedral itself may be a representation of Saint Basil's Cathedral in Moscow. * Joseph Allen was 22 years old when he died; making his estimate birth year 1994. * PFC. Allen was the third youngest playable character (after C. Miller and Aleksandr Sokolov, both 20) and the youngest to die up to date. * It is safe to assume Allen was fluent in Russian before the events of S.S.D.D. and Team Player as he was chosen to be part of Makarov's op and language would have been a large part of playing the role of a Ultranationalist initiant. * It is rumored that in the reveal trailer for Modern Warfare 2, that there was an early design for Allen as he is not wearing a suit but just civilian clothes like the Task Force 141 members in "Takedown". * It is impossible to avoid being shot by Makarov since Allen is scripted to die. The bullets will travel through any obstacle, as if they were ghost bullets. * He is one of the surprising amount of player characters who are scripted to die. * There is a PFC. Allen in Call of Duty: World at War in the mission Semper Fi . * Coincidentally, two of the main playable characters in Modern Warfare 2, PFC.Allen and Sgt.Gary "Roach" Sanderson are both killed by handguns,Allen by an M9 and Sanderson by a .44 Magnum.They are also both killed by someone they were supposedly working with,PFC.Allen by Makarov and Sanderson by General Shepherd. * Allen's voice is the same as the other Army Ranger's voice and the Army Ranger multiplayer announcer's own. Quotes References Allen, Joseph Allen, Joseph Allen, Joseph Allen, Joseph Allen, Joseph Allen, Joseph Category:Task Force 141